More titleless MayDrew Fluff
by PotoPerson
Summary: Sequal to MayDrew fluff with no real title i got so much feedback for the last one I had to make a sequal! This takes place a month after the last one did. I don't own Pokemon!


**I got such positive feed-back so fast for the last one I had to make a sequel! I'd just really quick like to thank the past reviewers from the last one… **

**Azngrlelizabeth **

**drewfanatic! **

**Joyce1237 **

**saiyukifan526 **

**Twopaw **

**Beautifly-rulez12 **

**contest3ribbon **

**And to the people who put it on their favorites list…. **

**shannon123**

**Darkspine **

**Ducklin **

**Thank you all so much! You're all wonderful! **

**This starts a month or two after the last one took place…**

Alone along the shore in the dead of the night a lonely trainer walked. She had brown hair under a red bandana and blue eyes filled with sadness. It was late, she knew it, and her tired legs screamed for her to rest. But her mind and heart told her to keep going.

They both knew if she stopped she would start thinking of him again. His emerald eyes, his green hair, his handsome face, his voice, just him.

'Drew…'

May wished more than anything at that very moment for him to be with her. She hiked up a hill stopped and looked out at the sea. 'Just like that night after the ribbon cup.' She thought. 'I'd do anything for you' his words echoed in her mind. She shook her head to rid it of the voice.

Drew wasn't gonna be able to be with her for a long time. He traveled with her for a while, things were going great. But then he found out he was having some trouble at his house and he said he wouldn't be traveling for a while, a _long _while.

She still remembered right before he left.

Hooray a Flashback…

"Are you sure you have to go?" May asked.

"Yeah…" Drew said with a sigh.

They stood facing each other on the dock of a port city. In a few minuets he'd be on a boat bound for home

"I'll miss you Drew." May said trying her best not to cry, but she couldn't stop the lone tear from rolling down her cheek. Drew gently wiped it off. "You know this is just as hard for me as it is for you." He said. May sniffled and nodded.

A whistle of a boat blew. People were boarding. Drew glanced back at it then to May again. "I guess it's time for me to go." He said.

May finally gave up trying to hold back her tears and broke down sobbing. Drew pulled her into a comforting hug. "Don't forget about me here." May said in a whisper chocked with tears. He tightened his grip on her and whispered, "Never."

"Last call!" An official looking sailor person called.

Drew stepped back and looked at her one last time and said, "Goodbye May." "Goodbye Drew." May said tears still in her eyes. It killed him to leave her, especially like this, but he didn't have a choice. May nodded for him to go and he slowly retreated to the boat.

Ending the flashback

May still stood on the hill over looking the sea. She just couldn't bring herself to leave this spot. There was a lone willow tree on the hill. She kept her hand on it.

Just then the tree started swaying violently and the waves started picking up rapidly. The ground rumbled under May's feet. 'Earthquake!' May thought franticly. This area was known for having a lot of yearly earthquakes. They were usually not too severe and only lasted a few minuets but they usually caused some damage, _especially _if you were in a place like May was in.

May attempted to run out of there but she tipped and fell. The ground continued to rock. May held onto the weeping willow tree for dear life. Suddenly the ground around her began to crumble and the tree seemed to uproot itself from the rocky ground.

Luckily the ground stopped just as the tree hung over the ocean below. May still clung to the tree hanging over it. Her breathe came out in short gasps. She looked to the hill wishing to see Drew there coming out to save her but of course he wasn't. 'Drew's not coming; I'm on my own here.' She thought.

May went slowly, one hand over the other till she was almost there. Suddenly the ground crumbled even more around the roots and the tree was falling. May tried to make a desperate leap for the shore but she fell short. She screamed waiting to hit the water when suddenly a strong hand grabbed her's.

She looked down and saw the tree hit the water. (Man I hate having to do that to the poor weeping willow, I _love _weeping willows.) "You sure have a way of getting yourself in trouble don't you." A familiar voice said. May gasped and slowly looked up finding herself gazing into emerald eyes.

"Drew?" She asked in astonishment. He smirked. "Who else?" he asked. Drew slowly pulled her up so she stood on the hill in front of him. At first May just stared at him with her mouth agape. Then she tackled him into the ground in a massive bear hug. Actually, it was more like a rhinoceros hug.

She started talking at like 100 words a second. "Drew! ? Howdidyoufindme? IloveyousooomuchI…" Drew quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Turns out they were looking for my cousin, I've been looking for you for six days now, and I love you too." He answered.

May sat up on her knees with a smile on her face letting Drew sit up. "So are you really here? Or am I just dreaming? Because if I'm dreaming, then the author is cruel." She said. "Don't worry, you're not dreaming." He whispered caressing her cheek. And just as they were moving in….

May woke up.

She sat up in a start and looked in front of her. An orange camp fire flickered. The stars twinkled above and the plains stretched in all directions. 'It was just a dream.' She thought as tears welded in her eyes. She screamed into the sky, "I HATE YOU STUPID AUTHOUR!"

"Uh… May? What are you screaming about?" someone next to her said. She looked and saw Drew sitting up rubbing his eyes sleepily. "DREW!" She shouted and pounced him with yet another enormous rhinoceros hug. May got off him so he could breathe.

"So wait, you didn't leave me for a month? And I didn't nearly fall off a cliff because an earthquake? And you didn't come back to save me just in time?" May asked. "Yeah, that happened last week." Drew said. May gave him a confused look. "Don't tell me you forgot that fast." Drew said. "Uh….I didn't forget. But still, what happened next again?" May asked.

"This." Drew said. He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her. May kissed him back. He backed up an inch and whispered, "I love you May." May rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Drew." She whispered. Drew put his arm around her shoulder and they sat up the rest of the night, to stop the night mares from coming.

**Done! I know the ending wasn't as funny as the last one, but I couldn't use the same joke twice… sorry. **

**But I'd still be ever so grateful if you reviewed! **


End file.
